The Dziwozona
by Nekobear
Summary: Severus Snape imagined he would encounter trouble when he ventured within the Glasgow Lowland swamp but never in the form of a long missing Hermione Granger, perhaps he was wrong about her disappearance all along.
1. Chapter 1: Encountering the Dziwozona

******I very sadly do not own Harry Potter, because of I did Hermione would be hot for teacher.**

* * *

**The Dziwozona**

_Severus Snape cursed as he gained yet again another rip in his cloak, it wouldn't have bothered him had he been able to repair the cloak and add a few layers warming spells but the particular swamp he was in prohibited the use of music in case it soiled the Ammoniacum he was collecting and quite frankly he needed all the warmth he could get, because he wasn't able to use magic within the Great Dismal Swamp, just inside of north Carolina. He carried but a single knife in case he ran in trouble, it was not well known but within this swamp lay a fair few Dziwozona's who had survived the wizard's rampage not 500 years ago and even though few were ever reproduced, there were still a great many. So he had to keep his guard up, for this creatures so hauntingly beautiful were as deadly as could be and made a man, even one like himself who had served and survived the dark lord, scared out of his wits and oh he was witty._

_About twenty kilometres within the Swampland, which he had to walk by himself because no other would accompany him for they had too heard the rumours, was his destination. The Ammoniacum tree, a rare potion ingredient which would help concededly towards curing many curses effects on going from the war. Even though it was already four years nearing five years after the war, the wizarding world was still being put back together. He couldn't help but think that had Hermione Granger been there, the rate would've been a lot faster. Even though he had not particularly liked the know it all Gryffindor, the war had taught him to appreciate everything as it was and not as it should've been, especially since she had gone missing. He had truly changed to appreciate someone like her._

_The walk to the enclosed tree was filled with an assortment of fallen branches and seemly shallow enclaves, but no everything was what it seemed, he was about say , 15 minutes away from the enclosed area when he heard the footsteps, they were light and he was guessing they were a woman's. He pulled the knife from his pocket and spun around only to see no one. I must be seeing things, stupid fool. But it was when he spun back from toward the tree did he see the perpetrator. Hermione Granger_

_He watched the woman passively in front of him, he knew what she was just by the pallor of her skin and the numerous cuts and amount of blood, which was surely not her own that littered her pale skin. She shook her midnight coloured hair out of her blazing eyes, which had obviously changed during her transformation and stepped a little closer to him, her blood red lips lifting in delight or surprise, he wasn't sure which, when he took a step back. He didn't know how the missing miss granger had ended up here but she acted like miss know it all no more. Oh fuck...Merlin let me live..._

_'Severus Snape' she cooed backing him up against a fallen tree, she placed an arm either side of him. 'Miss Granger' he intoned trying his best to remain passive and not let the fear he felt draw onto his face. She laughed, a dead hallow sound. She moved until she was only centimetres away from him, her dirty bloodstained wedding dress pushed against him and he gulped in fear at the countless bloodstains that plagued it, too many. He couldn't keep the fear from his face now. 'Don't worry I'm not going to kill you' she purred sliding her hands over his cloak '...yet' and that was when everything when black._

* * *

___Hope you like it and please leave a review and any idea's you can think of for the next chapter :)_


	2. Chapter 2 : house of stone

I do not own harry potter.

hey guys, thankyou for the reviews

just to give you a bit of history on the story.

Hermione is a Dziwozona or Mamuna, that is a swamp devil that orginates from Slavic mythology.

In chapter three i will dive more into her as a Dziwozona and about the wedding dress :)

-ciao

* * *

**Chapter two**

_Oddly enough the first thing he heard as he regained consciousness was singing, someone was signing, it only took him a while to realise that it was Hermione. It took him as surprise as being what she was he would've thought he would either be dead, as he was not young enough to be considered as a husband for her, or brutally tangled in one of the furiously fast man-eating thorns that preferred their meal awake. He appeared to be upright and braced into a wooden contraption, his eyes darted across the bare stone room before resting on the turned Hermione. Merlin where the hell was he and better yet why was he here?_

_But alas he was now able to freely stare at the girl, surely if she had kept him alive for this long she had either decided to keep him as a pet or make him die a long painful death, for his sake he hoped it was exhibit A and not B. He could see now that her hair had darkened to a coal black and hung in long ringlets down to her waist and covered the ripped tear that ran down her back that just started at her shoulder blade and finished below her hair, it showed more pale skin, her body had become curved and if he was not as petrified as he was he would've probably been turned on. Stupid man what are you saying? _

_Words from her song floated over to him and he froze as he recognised the word's even through the song was sung in Latin ...Vivere, mortem non relinqueret integri terrae...living a life in death, I shall not leave this earth intact... he lowered his head as the meaning raced through his head, he had heard the phrase a time too many from his former master, this reminded him painfully of the things he had to do to survive both his masters wraths._

_He was excruciatingly awoken from his daydream by a sharp pain in his chest and a hot breath on his face. He blankly stared focused on the girl...no the women in front on him 'Miss Granger' he replied tonelessly to her efforts. 'Severus Snape' she smiled showing off the contrasting white teeth against her darkened scarlet lips. She stepped back allowing his gaze to wander over her, her burgundy eyes narrowed in silent mock laughter as his gaze settled lower on her breasts that were seemingly large on her petite figure. Oh sweet Merlin... it was now that he had his gaze cemented on her bust that she trailed a long nailed finger over his bare chest before yanking it upwards snapping his head backwards so she had eye contact._

'_You have a lot of scars Severus' she trailed a hand over one that have been caused due to his disobedience to the dark lord, a whip mark. She never lost eye contact as she did this 'you needn't worry' she replied to his wondering gaze 'I'm only about to give you more' she smiled evilly at his sudden blank expression. He watched her passively but inside he was screaming for bloody murder, unfortunately for him she had chosen exhibit B._

'_You see Severus Snape, I have a story and I need a safe place for it, my brain is not what it was as I was a foolish human, but you will do nicely' she laughed now, the hallow sound he remembered from before gone and in its place a crazed manic sound._

_He glanced at the sharp knife in her hand and the blood already adorning it. It was obvious that she intended to crave her so called 'story' into his skin. 'Let us hope you live to see the full extent of the story' she murmured in her low sultry voice before placing the tip of the blade at the top of his chest and slicing, pain coursed through his chest, the initial smarting never stopped long enough before it started again with every scribe. Before long he found himself memorising the letters that she was craving to try and subside the pain N ,A ,M , but on the fourth letter a hazy cloud began descending within his mind as the blazing crimson waterfall he called blood descended from his chest, it thickening with the cold air and sweat. He began to only make out a few letters after that, S, H, and R. 'Have sweet mercy' he managed to choke out before just simply letting the lingering haze take him to his impending death._

_MY NAME WAS HERMIONE GRANGER _

* * *

_don't worry our dear friend seevy will get his fire back_

_hey, hope you like it, please drop a comment and let me know how you think this story should progress :)_


	3. Chapter 3:From behind her eyes

**I do not own Harry Potter :(**

**If anyone is interested in being a beta for this story let me know please..**

**Just to warn you guys that this is from Hermiones POV which is quite different from the book worm we all love and know. Leave reviews please, i love peeople that do, it makes me feel special :)**

**P.S since I am a idoit and din't research glasglow to even see if it had swamps which Apparently it doesn't so I thank the perosn who pointed this out to me..so it is now the Great Dismal Swamp, north Carolina,USA. which I swear is an actual place.**

* * *

She had heard the rumours of course even out here in the North Carolina Swamp's, mostly from surprised travellers who were dumb enough to venture within and face her wrath. She knew deep down that she wasn't the Hermione Granger that everyone knew, after all she had just craved a short story into her former professor's chest but it was the need that drove her to give pain and slowly take their willpower, he was the last, the only one to say breathing after the initial 'assessment' to see if they were worthy and it seemed he was. It was something odd that drove her, it wasn't just darkness, oh no it boarded a million miles past that. It was almost hate of mankind. Only a certain few managed to fit her criteria and he was I of them.

On the night before her appending nuptials to Ron Weasley, she started thinking. What the fuck was she doing? They would never last, they had different views on _everything_ and different expectations of the other, it was never going to work. They were never going to work. That's when she appeared. She being something Hermione had never seen before, but something so enchanting and deadly it made her gaze wide eyed and stare. 'They will leave you Hermione' she whispered huskily into her ear, somehow managing to get so close without her noticing. 'they will dismiss you for what you are' this time the women was gliding her hands down the front of Hermione's wedding dress, her nails making neat ripped lines across the silk. 'they will abandon you' this time she was roughly pushed to the window which plagued a view of the outside swamps, it showed flittering beautiful women within the trees, blood and dirt covering them. 'We are your sisters, we are your family' it did not take long for Hermione to understand and to make her decision, after all family_ is_ family.

It wasn't as such a transformation as many people believed it was more an opening to a new life that just came with certain changes, changes such as abandoning all except the ancients, the magic, the men and the way of life. A huge factor of this was her appearance, the way it became more seductive, her curls lengthened and darkened turning coal black, her amber eyes cooled and turned a fiery orange, her lips a bloody red crimson. She was built to convoy the darkness now, she was made to be who she really was, not tucked away as a book worm know-it-all silly girl but now a women, one who had finally got what she wanted...

* * *

**Next chapter is more explaination on why she made her choice so quickly and from our lovely sevy's POV..Review and feel free to drop a few ideas :)**

**-Superblonde**


End file.
